headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows DVD Collection 7
| image = File:DS DVD 7.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | series = Dark Shadows | format = DVD | season = 1968 | episodes = 40 | discs = 4 | dvd = August 26th, 2003 | blu-ray = N/A | previous = Collection 6 | next = Collection 8 }} Dark Shadows DVD Collection 7 is the seventh DVD collection relating to the original 1966-1971 Dark Shadows television series. It was released by MPI Home Video on August 26th, 2003. The collection includes forty episodes of the program spanning episodes 454-494. Description With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation as being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden 175 year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. In 1795, after being convicted of witchcraft, Victoria Winters waits to be hanged at the gallows. Peter Bradford vows they'll be together again someday. In 1968, Victoria reappears during a seance at Collinwood and Barnabas fears that she has learned his secret from her time in the past. After he and Victoria are hospitalized following a car accident, Barnabas is stunned when the mysterious Dr. Lang enables him to see daylight for the first time in nearly 200 years. The doctor offers Barnabas hope that he may be permanently cured through a bizarre experiment. Roger Collins surprises the family by introducing his new wife Cassandra, whom Barnabas realizes is actually Angelique, the witch who cursed him as a vampire in 1795. MPI Home Video summary; taken from back cover of collection. Episodes Disc One * Dark Shadows: 454 * Dark Shadows: 455 * Dark Shadows: 456 * Dark Shadows: 457 * Dark Shadows: 458 * Dark Shadows: 459 * Dark Shadows: 460 * Dark Shadows: 461 * Dark Shadows: 462 Disc Two * Dark Shadows: 463 * Dark Shadows: 464 * Dark Shadows: 465 * Dark Shadows: 466 * Dark Shadows: 467 * Dark Shadows: 468 * Dark Shadows: 469 * Dark Shadows: 470 * Dark Shadows: 471 * Dark Shadows: 472 Disc Three * Dark Shadows: 473 * Dark Shadows: 474 * Dark Shadows: 475 * Dark Shadows: 476 * Dark Shadows: 477 * Dark Shadows: 478 * Dark Shadows: 479 * Dark Shadows: 480 * Dark Shadows: 481 * Dark Shadows: 482 Disc Four * Dark Shadows: 483 * Dark Shadows: 484 * Dark Shadows: 485 * Dark Shadows: 486 * Dark Shadows: 487 * Dark Shadows: 488 * Dark Shadows: 489 * Dark Shadows: 490 * Dark Shadows: 491 * Dark Shadows: 492 * Dark Shadows: 493 * Dark Shadows: 494 Bonus features Disc four includes bonus interviews with cast members Nancy Barrett, Kathryn Leigh Scott, director Lela Swift and photographer Ben Martin. Notes & Trivia * Total running time: 840 minutes. * ASIN: B00009WVO0. * Disc one includes bonus interview with actress Nancy Barrett. * Includes a black and white postcard of Naomi Collins. See also External Links * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 7 at Collin Wiki * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 7 at Amazon.com References ---- Category:Dark Shadows DVD Collection Category:MPI Media Group